Meat Wave/Transcript
Hank Yarbo: Geez, Brent. It's like the hottest day on record and in here you got it colder than a witch's mitt. Brent Leroy: That's not how that...never mind. It's not that cold. I just like it brisk and refreshing. Wanda doesn't mind, right? Wanda Dollard: No, I'm good. Hank: Where's that thermometer? It's gotta be -5 in here. -10 with the wind chill if the fan was on. Brent: It's not below zero. Hank: Oh, really? Then why's this juice box frozen solid? Brent: The only thing below zero is your IQ. Wanda, do you want to get a mop and clean this up? Wanda: No, I'm good. Lacey Burrows: What'll you have? Davis Quinton: Coffee. Lacey: On a day like today? Davis: On hot days I like hot things and on cold days I like cold things. And when it's in between, I'm stuck. Did you just beep? Lacey: No, I didn't beep. I thought you beeped. Davis: Maybe it's my watch. I set it to go off every hour. Boy, time flies, eh? Lacey: No, no, it's coming from over here. Oh, it's one of those virtual pet things. Some kid must have left it. Davis: Huh, what's it doing now? Lacey: Oh, I don't know. He's probably at school. Davis: I meant the pet. Lacey: Oh, he's barking. Why is he barking? Davis: Probably wants you to get me my coffee. Fitzy Fitzgerald: OK, everybody. Get your tickets ready for the charity draw. It a six month meat supply donated by Curtis Meat Market. "Curtis Meat Market, the market where you can buy meat." Davis: You guys get your ticket? Oscar Leroy: That meat is ours. Emma Leroy: We got the freezer cooling, ready to go. Oscar: We'll be eating beef until the cows come home. Emma: Did you buy any tickets? Davis: We split one. Emma: Just one? Karen Pelly: See? I told you we're not going to win. I've never won anything in my life. Fitzy: OK, the winning number is... Oscar: Everybody shut up! Fitzy: 675. Oscar: I said shut up! Davis: We won. Karen: What? Lemme see. Oh my God. We won. We won! I've never won anything in my life, woo-hoo! Emma: Well, congratulations. Karen: Look at me, I'm doing the meat dance. Hank: Hey Brent. You got any polar bears? I just thought since it's so cold in here, maybe you started selling them. Cold Customer: Ha, ha, ha, ha. That's a good one. Brent: That doesn't make any sense. Nobody sells polar bears. Hank: Hey, watch out there, iceberg! Cold Customer: Whoa! Ha, ha, ha, ha. Hank: Huh? That's a good one, eh? Brent: You know what's gone cold, Hank? Your sense of humour. Am I right? Hank: Well, I better get going here before I start to freeze... Cold Customer: Oh, he's frozen! That's how cold it is in here. Brent: Yeah, let's see how frozen he really is. Hmm, pretty frozen. I wonder if he's stay frozen if I took his pants off. Hank: Oh, OK. That's enough of that. Karen: There, my freezer's full and so is yours. Davis: All right! Now, where to put the rest of it. Karen: Oh, come on. Lacey: Oh, just a second. I think Darin needs to go to the bathroom. Wanda: Who's Darin and how do you know his bathroom needs? Lacey: Oh, it's this virtual pet I found. Wanda: Maybe Darin needs a virtual doggy door so he can take himself out. Lacey: No, he doesn't need to go to the bathroom. Darin, what do you need? Now he's dinging, what does that mean? Oh, sorry. Would you mind taking those plates over to table six since you're up? It's just if I don't give him what he wants he gets very, very sad. Wanda: This got very, very sad a while ago. Davis: We really appreciate it. You guys are really nice to do this. Emma: No problem, glad we could help. Karen: So, 24 T-bones, 15 roasts, 36 spare ribs and 48 chops. Emma: you have a checklist? Karen: Oh Emma, like you wouldn't. Emma: It's meat, not gold bullion. Karen: Wow, look at it. Davis: Oh, I'm looking partner. I'm looking. Oscar: Well, why don't you take a picture? It'll last longer. Karen: Davis, get a picture of me with the meat. I've never won anything before. Lacey: Wanda, I have a favour to ask you. Wanda: I'm not bussing my own dishes. Lacey: No, can you look after Darin for the afternoon? Wanda: Darin? Who's Darin? Oh yeah, your robot monkey. Lacey: Dog, please. Please, it's simple. Just press this button when he barks. That's all you have to do. Wanda: Lacey: Wanda: Category:Transcripts